


Baby

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, the sheriffs name is mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finds a baby and the others are useless at taking care of it, so Stiles steps in and takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

_Get here. Now._

Stiles looked down at the text message from Scott and his eyes widened. Scott’s never called him to come to a pack meeting early. He’d sent out a text a couple of hours ago calling a pack meeting and now he was ordering Stiles over three hours before the time he’d set for the meeting. But Stiles has never been one to not be there for Scott when he needs it so he grabbed his jacket and shoved his shoes on before running out of the house.

Stiles pulled up to the pack house, the rebuilt Hale house, and got out.

“Stiles thank god!” Malia shouted from the porch steps. “Make it stop!”

“Make what stop?” Stiles asked, hurrying up to her and crouching in front of her, automatically checking for injuries.

The door to the house burst open and Stiles saw the source of Malia’s pain. A screaming baby being held at arm’s length by a wincing Scott.

“Dude help!” Scott exclaimed.

“Make it stop!” Malia shrieked.

Stiles jumped to his feet and darted forward, scooping the baby away from Scott and holding it close. Stiles turned towards Scott as he rocked and soothed the child.

“Where did you get a baby?”

“That’s what I called the meeting for.” Scott said, rubbing his ears. “Derek found it asleep in the woods this morning. It woke up half an hour ago and it won’t stop making that noise.”

“Scott. One it’s a girl and two she’s hungry. Did you get baby formula?”

“No. Should I have?”

Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “Derek!” He called.

“What?” Derek asked, coming from the forest.

“Ran away from the child?” Stiles asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

“Shut up.”

“Go to the store and get diapers and baby formula.”

“Fine.” Derek turned and headed for his car, getting in and quickly driving away.

Stiles turned to Malia and Scott. “People with supernatural hearing, go to Derek’s room, shut the door, and hit the red button by the door. It’s soundproofed and I’ll send him up to get you when she’s calm. Oh and don’t look in the nightstand.”

“WE DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW WHERE YOU KEEP YOUR TOYS!” Ethan shouted from inside.

Stiles smirked. “Would you rather look and there and find them?”

There was a shriek of annoyance and disgust from Malia as she fled past them, running upstairs.

“You are our savior.” Scott said, smiling at his friend before following Malia inside.

Stiles sighed and looked down at the baby. “Where in the world did you come from?”

*

When Derek got back with the food Stiles instructed him how to make it, still holding the baby outside so the shrieking cries didn’t hurt Derek’s ears as much, and then sat down on the steps and fed the baby the bottle. The baby was instantly quiet and Derek looked at Stiles in amazement.

“You’re good with kids.” Derek said, a bit of surprise in his voice.

Stiles chuckled. “Whenever Dad had to take me out on a call he’d drop me at the station with the other single deputies’ kids and I was put in charge of them all. I got good at handling them.”

Derek smiled and sat down behind Stiles’s looking over his shoulder at the baby. “She’s pretty.”

Stiles smiled and leaned back into Derek’s chest. “Where did you find her?”

“By the river. She was in a basket.”

“Someone sent her down the river?”

“That’s my best guess.”

Stiles sighed sadly. “Who would give up such an adorable baby?”

“Someone who couldn’t take care of her.”

“Yea. What should we do?”

“Probably get the pack out of our room.”

Stiles laughed and leaned forward. “I meant about the baby!”

“I know.” Derek smirked, getting to his feet and going towards the door. “But the pack don’t need to be in our room for that.”

“You’re probably right.” Stiles said, half grimacing. “Go get them out?”

“Yup.” Derek said, grinning as he went inside.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked back down at the baby. “What are we gonna do with you kochanie?”

“You work miracles.” Scott declared, coming outside.

Stiles turned and smiled up at his friend. “It’s a good thing you called me.”

Scott laughed. “You were always better with kids.”

“And you always found them strange.”

“Yes I did. And still do.”

“We’re not having any.” Isaac said, coming out of the house where he’d been hiding as well.

“We can’t have any.” Scott said, looking at him. “We’re male.”

“And you know damn well you’ll both want to adopt soon.” Derek told them, rolling his eyes as he sat back down behind Stiles.

“What are we going to do with her?” Malia asked, still standing by the door.

“I don’t know.” Stiles said. “Derek can you hold her while I call my dad? He’s going to need to come out to help us with this.”

Derek nodded and took her from Stiles. There was a gasp of breath from the girl and her eyes flashed bright gold as she grinned and showed Derek her fangs.

“She’s a wolf.” Derek gasped, shocked.

“Well. There’s only one thing to do then.” Stiles said. Derek looked up at him and Stiles smiled. “We’re keeping her.”

Derek smiled. “Call your dad.”

*

“That’s it?” Derek asked.

“That’s it.” Mark said, smiling.

“She’s ours now?” Stiles asked, looking hopeful.

“Emilia Hale is all yours now.” Mark said, grinning at his son and his new granddaughter.

“Thank you Sheriff.” Derek said.

“Just take care of my son and my granddaughter Derek.” Mark said. “Then we’ll call it even.”

Derek smiled and looked at Stiles, standing there holding Emilia and then looked back at Mark. “I will sir. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of a series I'd like to do with just a bunch of one shots about Stiles and Derek's life with Emilia so if you have things you'd like to see I'd love to hear:)


End file.
